


Space Mall Shenanigans (pt. 2)

by acrylic_gold



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance Bromance, Coran (brief mention), Gen, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro and Allura ARE TERRIBLE ACTORS, Space Mall, broganes, it's a pine forest, klance, secret v-day gift! :), space parents tbh, the klance conspiracy (they're at it again with trying to get them together)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylic_gold/pseuds/acrylic_gold
Summary: Lance had finally gotten Allura to allow the paladins to take a trip to the space mall! Lance didn't admit it, but he was finally glad to be spending the whole day with his friend who deserved a rest.Keith couldn't be happier than to spend time with the one person who kept going missing in his life. Thanks to Lance's idea, he was getting to spend the whole day with his older-brother figure.Too bad Allura, Shiro have other plans up their sleeve.





	Space Mall Shenanigans (pt. 2)

**Author's Note:**

> A secret valentine gift! :) This was a lot of fun to write, hope you like it!!
> 
> comments & kudos are always greatly appreciated :)
> 
> enjoy x
> 
>  
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++

It took a lot of begging from Lance, but Allura finally conceded and the paladins could take another trip to the spacemall. Since that day, Lance was buzzing with excitement. It was the first leisurely thing the team would be doing in a while after nonstop training and rescue missions. And hey, Lance didn’t have a problem rescuing aliens from new planets, but it would be nice to have a break every once and a while.

 

It was two days before the scheduled space mall trip and Lance and Allura were sitting in the observatory deck. Allura was, for the fifth time that day, scanning through the star systems to check for any distress signals. The tiredness was clearly visible on her face, despite her attempts to hide it. Lance sat on a nearby table and watched in silence, swinging his legs rhythmically, making up constellations from the projected galaxy around him.

 

“You know, Allura, you could come with us.” Allura didn’t turn around or make any indication that she had heard, save for the small twitch of her ear.

 

“To where, Lance?” 

 

“The space mall,” Lance smirked and stroked his chin in thought, “you know, I could finally take you to get something sparkly.” Allura hummed in amusement and rolled her eyes. She turned around to look at the blue paladin with a small smile, which soon turned into a disappointed expression.

 

“As fun as that sounds, Lance, I don’t think I would have the time. What if there’s an emergency while I’m away?”

 

“Well, couldn’t Coran or Slav take care of things?” Lance hopped off the table and walked towards the princess. “You need to take a break Allura, or you’re going to burn yourself out.” Allura looked as if she was contemplating Lance’s words, so he decided to push his argument further. “C’mon princess! Have some fun. We’ll only be there for a couple of hours. Besides, who knows how long we’ll have before we can go back there again?”

 

Allura looked away and stared at the wall with a serious expression. Lance was right, she really should take a break, and it’s not as if she’s every been out to explore things for her own leisure. She’s sure Coran, or Slav, even, would mind taking over for one day. Although, it really was her duty as the princess, Allura thought, to always be on the watch for these things and cannot expect others to do all the work for her. Nevertheless, it was never a good thing to overexert oneself and should take help when its needed. Lance looked on with a curious expression. Allura eventually sighed and turned back to look at Lance.

 

“Very well. We shall go to the mall.” Lance whooped in excitement and did a small dance around Allura, who then giggled in amusement. The two laughed out loud when Lance grabbed her and started to do a funny waltz of sorts around the room. Since Allura had become the blue paladin, she found herself to be much closer with the other paladins, not just as a fellow teammate, but as a friend. What surprised her most was her friendship with Lance. At first she thought he just saw her as a pretty princess to court – and yes, he did flirt, and he may have liked her at some stage, but those feelings soon turned into a close friendship. As team Voltron continued to save the galaxies, Allura soon found that Lance was a friend she was very close to and could trust. And yes, he still made the occasionally flirty comment, but it didn’t have the same meaning as it did before. And now? She returned the comment, and didn’t just roll her eyes in dismissal. Lance soon stopped his funny dance with the princess with a big smile on his face.

 

“I promise you won’t regret it, Allura.” And with that, he practically skipped out of the room, whistling a happy tune to himself. Allura let out one more small laugh before shaking her head and turning back to her work, feeling a small weight lift from her shoulders. 

 

Lance continued to whistle as he quickly turned round a corner to cheerfully make his way to the common room. For the first time in a while, Lance felt cheerful and relaxed in that moment, and had not a care in the world.

 

That was, until he ran into Keith.

 

Lance, in the timespan of about 2 seconds, went from whistling happily with a skip in his step to flat on his ass in front of his long-time (if you count the amount of time he didn’t acknowledge it) crush, Keith Kogane. He wanted to groan in embarrassment. So he did. He hesitantly looked up to see Keith surrounded by bedsheets and a bewildered look on his face, which soon settled to annoyance. Lance wanted to curse his brain, he couldn’t help but think that Keith - surrounded by white, some of the sheet covering his face, violet eyes wide, cheeks slightly pink and mouth only slightly open with shock look a little angelic. Just a little. Hoping he wasn’t blushing _too_ much, Lance stood up and dusted himself off, before offering a hand to Keith.

“Um sorry about that, man. Didn’t see you there.” He didn’t quite meet Keith’s eyes – he wasn’t sure if he could, in all honesty. Keith only made a ‘hmph’ sort of noise and picked up his sheets which he had haphazardly folded together and walked in the opposite direction of Lance. Before he went around the corner, Keith stooped to turn and look at Lance.

 

“Look where you’re going next time.” Despite his witty nature, Lance was in shock at Keith’s soft tone and found any words he had were trapped in his throat. Noticing that Lance, strangely, wasn’t going to quip with anything back, Keith turned away and made his way around the corner from where Lance came. The Cuban teen was relived that Keith left before he could see his face, since he could feel his cheeks burning and he could barely fight the small, fond smile on his face. The past month had been, pretty much, a nightmare for the blue paladin; after one newly liberated planet and celebration among the paladins, Lance realised that maybe his feelings for Keith weren’t as platonic as he thought. Since that day, he had initially been in denial. A lot of denial. He did everything he could to avoid Keith for the first few days of his ‘newly discovered’ crush, and was more argumentative than usual, but that didn’t seem to deter the feelings he harboured for the red paladin, nor did it seem to deter Keith’s friendship for very long. Actually, it only made things worse. The fifth night of Lance’s denial, he found himself sitting in an observatory deck, sadly looking out at the stars, feeling a mixture of confusion and guilt for the way he’d been acting. He didn’t want to have feelings for Keith. He didn’t want to ruin what they had, to put Team Voltron in jeopardy with his romantic feelings. His efforts to get rid of his feelings only made it worse and now everyone was worried (and now getting a little exasperated) with his behaviour. Lance thought he was going to have to spend another night alone with his thoughts, thinking about how to get himself out of the situation when the doors swooshed open and in came the black haired teen occupying his thoughts. Not saying a word, Keith sat next to him and looked out at the view. The two sat in silence only for a few moments, but it felt like forever for the blue paladin. Each second Lance spent in silence, he felt his legs twitching to get up and run into the safety of his room and hide under his blankets until morning came.

 

“So…” Keith started, effectively shutting the other paladin’s plans down. “What’s going on.” Lance turned his body away from Keith and curled into himself, resting his chin on his chin.

 

“It’s nothing.” Lance muttered. He felt guilt swirling in his conscious, but couldn’t find anything he could say that didn’t sound stupid. Keith, however, wasn’t so convinced. But, he didn’t want to push Lance too much. He’d been getting along better with Lance, even call it a friendship, and he didn’t want to ruin it by being too invasive, even if he thought Lance was lying. He knew that Lance was stubborn, but he also knew that the tense silence would be unbearable for him eventually.  Keith allowed himself to focus on the stars.

 

“It’s a nice view out.” Keith said softly.  Out the corner of his eye, he saw Lance lift his head to look out of the window. His eyes looked tired and misty like… _is he going to cry?_

Lance let out a small sigh and looked over to Keith’s shoes.

 

“Yeah, I guess…” Lance trailed off. There was another awkward silence.

 

“I’m sorry.” Lance whispered, curling in on himself further and looking sadly up at Keith. The red paladin looks down at him with an unreadable expression. Lance assumes his silence means that he can continue.

 

“I…I know I’ve been acting weird lately. And I’m sorry.” Lance’s hands were beginning to tremble slightly. He clasped his hands tightly in an attempt to stop the shaking. “It wasn’t fair on you, or the others…but I wasn’t fair to you.” Lance stared down at his shoes. “I’m just,” he couldn’t tell Keith the truth. Not now. “I’ve been going through a hard time, I guess.” He sat up and turned around to face the red paladin, who turned around to look at him, listening intently, with a raised eyebrow. “But it wasn’t fair. I’m sorry, Keith.” He didn’t want to stick around and hear Keith’s answer, so he shot up out of his sitting position to dash out of the room. Before he could make any sudden movements, Keith stood up next to him.

 

“Lance. Wait.” He turned around to look at the violet eyes staring right at him. “I…Thank you.” Keith gave him a small, genuine smile, and the other was relieved. 

 

Their friendship was in tact again.

 

Well, that was last month. This was now. Lance was beyond happy that the two’s friendship had grown, but his crush hadn’t relented in the slightest, actually, it had gotten worse. Much worse. Lance concluded (more like hoped) that his day at the mall, and day out with Allura, would be an effective stratagem for avoiding his feelings.

He was very wrong.

 

 - - - - 

 

The day for the space mall visit came and Lance was bubbling with excitement. He leapt out of his bed and quickly got to work making himself look presentable. And if Lance took a little extra time to fix his hair in the secret hopes that Keith would notice, no one had to know. After looking in the mirror and deeming himself acceptable for the public eye, he made his way to the dining hall for a big breakfast before his long day of shopping and exploring. Once he made his way to the dining hall and the door _wooshed_ open, he caught Allura’s eye and she gave him a large smile, looking equally excited as he was. He returned the smile and made his way towards his usual seat, willing himself to ignore Keith as he spoke to Hunk and Pidge. He said a quiet good morning, and began to eat the food goo that was already out for him in silence, deciding to listen to Shiro and Allura’s plans for the day, facing the other two with an interested expression. Shiro mentioned that he promised he would spend the day with Keith, and that Hunk and Pidge mentioned their planning to pick up certain supplies for Coran, before spending the rest of the time wandering around. Allura gestured over to Lance and excitedly exclaimed that they were going shopping, and finally find something sparkly. Lance nodded and continued to eat, without saying a word. He happily listened to the rest of the conversation until he began to zone out and the voices around him became nothing but a small buzz in the back of his mind. He thought about the day ahead and what things he needed. Some new clothes would be nice, socks – his favourite ones had a hole in them –, and maybe some small things like a notepad or candles. Food goo was a good face mask, but it’d be really nice to find some replacements. Maybe Allura would have some recommendations…was someone saying his name? Lance looked up from his now empty bowl to wards Hunk, who he thought was calling his name, and found the trio were all looking at him with a slightly concerned expression, he glanced over and saw Allura, Shiro and Coran (since when had he come into the room?) looked the same.

 

“Are you alright, Lance?” Hunk asked with a worried expression.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m good. What’s up?”

 

“You zoned out for like five minutes buddy.”

 

“Hunk had to say your name seven times.” Pidge added. Lance shook his head.

 

“I was just thinking, that’s all.”

 

“Thinking? Wow, I didn’t think you could do that.” Keith commented with a smirk.

 

“Oh harr dee harr.” Lance rolled his eyes with an amused expression. He looked over at Keith and saw the softer, more serious expression on his face.

 

“But seriously, are you okay?” He asked, violet eyes shining with concern. Lance stared at Keith for a moment, his soft tone never ceased to surprise him over the last couple of weeks, and it probably never would.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I promise.”

 

The group seemed satisfied enough with his answer, and went about their business. They were aware that Lance would sometimes drift off when in deep thought (or when his mood dropped significantly) and so they gave him his space, checking on him from time to time. After a rather messy and tense incident in the past, the paladins made sure that everyone was looked out for and to be aware of the signs of any upset. Lance, surprisingly to those who didn’t know him so well, was not very vocal about any serious grievances, Pidge said he was _practically mute_ about it. It took the others a while to get it, especially Allura and Keith, but they’d slowly been learning, and got the hang of it as well. Lance placed his bowl in the sink to be washed later and returned to his chair, waiting for any further announcements to be made. Soon enough, everyone was finished and Allura and Shiro both stood at the head of the table.

 

“We shall arrive at the spacemall in around half a vagra, so in the meantime we should all make sure we’re ready for the day. We’ll reconvene at a meeting point around every one or two vagras, so we don’t run into any trouble. I have also managed to acquire some GAC thanks to Coran and Shiro and we will be able to make some…proper purchases this time?” She raises an eyebrow at Pidge and Lance. 

 

“And ” Shiro added, “remember team: don't reveal that you’re a paladin to anyone and don’t cause any trouble this time.”

 

“We won’t cause any trouble Shiro,” Keith stated, “It’s just a small trip. It won’t be a disaster.”

 

\- - - - 

 

It was a total disaster. Well, for Keith anyways.

 

When Shiro had offered to spend time with him, he was thrilled to be finally spending quality time with his older-brother figure. What he wasn’t expecting? Was to be teased relentlessly. About Lance, no less.

 

“I’m just saying Keith,” Shiro began (it seemed like it was never going to end), “you never tell me anything about these things anymore.”

 

“That’s because you never stop teasing me about it.” Keith muttered, rolling his eyes. Shiro looked at the smaller paladin with amusement.

 

“I suppose you’re right. Hey, look at this.” Shiro directed Keith towards a store that sold what appeared to be outdoors equipment. The two looked around the store, seemingly lost in thought. After some time, when the red paladin was inspecting belts, Shiro tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Hey I know I keep teasing you, but I want you to know that I want to support you.” Keith’s eyes widened a little and was about to speak up before Shiro held up his hand to silence him. “But. I need you to understand that we _are_ paladins of Voltron. And any relationships do come with a risk, especially if it’s two members within the team.” The younger paladin lowered his eyes, as if in thought, and looked back into the older paladin’s eyes. “I need you, Keith, to be absolutely sure with what you’re going to do when the time comes. I know you’re young and it’s a lot of pressure for a relationship…but if you’re going through with this…” Keith gave him a nod with a look of determination.

 

“I’ll be careful. I promise.” Shiro seemed satisfied with his answer and returned the nod with a small smile. The two were silent once again to continue shopping.

 

“So, Shiro,” the red paladin began with a cheeky smirk, “you didn’t tell me about the alien on the moss planet you ‘accidentally got engaged to’.”

 

Shiro’s exasperated groan could be heard throughout the whole store.

 

 - - - - 

 

“This is _marvellous_ , Lance! Look at how many things we’ve bought!” Allura was beaming at a new sparkly necklace she had bought, the several bags she was holding not seeming to bother her in the slightest.

 

“We’ve probably bought out the whole mall by now,” Lance chuckled, “wow I was totally right. It does match your eyes.”

 

“As does your scarf.” Allura laughed. “I cannot wait to show the mice what I have bought. I even managed to find them little accessories.” For the first time in a while, Allura felt relaxed and the smile on her face was genuine. She looked over to Lance who was adjusting the large hat he had just got at the last store. “You know, Lance. I must thank you.”

 

“Thank me?” He looked at the princess with a curious expression. “What for, ‘Lura?”

 

“Well, you insisted on having a break. And I know I was a little stubborn,” Lance raised his eyebrow, “okay, more than a little. But you persevered and now we are here and we can all relax. Thank you for that.” A small smile donned Lance’s features.

 

“It’s no problemo, princess.”

 

“Now. What do you propose we do next?” Lance looked around until he spied the food court.

 

“I say we grab a milkshake, fries and rest our arms before they fall off from these bags.” And with that, the two made their way to the food court.

 

“Agreed. Although I can’t say these bags are very heavy at all. They’re quite light, actually.”

 

“That’s because you shape-shifted to make yourself bigger!”

 

 - - - - 

 

Allura and Lance had managed to find a table a good distance from the crowds, but able to observe what was happening in the mall. Looking forward to their well deserved milkshake and fries (or space-equivalent,) they dug into their food.

 

“Lance. Since I have you here alone. I have a question of great importance I must ask you.”

 

“It’s not about the food goo in the drawer is it?” Lance exclaimed, slightly panicky in between bites, That totally wasn’t me.” Allura raised an eyebrow.

 

“No. But we’ll discuss that later.” Allura narrowed her eyes in a mischievous way. “It has come to my attention that since your revelation with the red paladin,” Lance groaned loudly and placed his head into his hands, “It has come to my attention, _Lance_ , that since you have…discovered your affection for the red paladin, that there has been a development in the relationship. Correct me if I’m wrong?” Allura looked totally smug right now. _Not fair_ , Lance thought.

 

“Maybe.” Lance muttered.

 

“Oh!” Allura squealed in excitement. “Do tell! I have been looking forward to this!”

 

Lance figured he didn’t really have a choice.

 

\- - - -

 

“You hungry there, bud?” Shiro took note of the low, loud growl of Keith’s stomach.

 

“Yeah, I guess. Hey, there’s the food court. We can grab something there.”

 

The two paladins walked over to the food court, noticing Hunk and Pidge were at a table, talking excitedly. Shiro was just about to lead him and Keith there until he caught sight of the other paladin and princess out the corner of his eye.

 

“Oh Keith! Look. It’s Allura and La-” Keith jumped up and covered Shiro’s mouth with his hand, hoping they wouldn’t hear. Too late. Allura looked over, her eyes practically gleamed with excitement as she indicated them to Lance. Had Keith not turned around to speak to Shiro in that moment, he would have seen the bright blush on the blue paladin’s face.

 

“Don’t say it!”

 

“I think,”

 

“Don’t!!”

 

“You should go talk to him.”

“Augh!” Keith threw his hands in the air, which was slightly restricted with the few bags in his hands. “Now I’m going to _have_ to do it. You keep giving me that look if I don’t.” Shiro feigned innocence.

 

“What look?”

 

“You _know_ what look!”

 

\- - - - 

 

“No. I’m not going to talk to him.”

 

“Of course you are. You are a paladin of Voltron-”

 

“I thought we weren’t supposed to mention that-”

 

“And so talking to Keith should not be more difficult than defending the universe. If you can face Zarkon, you can face this.” Allura declared, hands on her hips. The two turned around to look at Keith and Shiro who, given Keith’s frustrated (or was that embarrassed?) expression, were having a heated conversation.

 

“I don’t want to embarrass myself.” Lance muttered into the chair.

 

“What was that, Lance? I’m afraid I couldn’t hear you over your pining for the red paladin.” Lance squawked  loudly in protest, subsequently gaining the attention of Keith and Shiro. _Quiznak_. 

 

“Where did you learn that?” Lance practically screeched. Allura winked and stuck out her tongue.

 

“Pidge and Hunk may have taught me a few of your earth phrases.”

 

“ _They’re in on it too?_ ” _This really isn’t my day._

 

“Now hush, Lance. They’re going to wonder why you’re making so much noise.” Allura made eye contact with Shiro just after speaking, who gave her a knowing nod. She returned the nod and with one graceful movement, leaped out of her seat. “Now, come Lance. I must have an important conversation with Shiro.”

 

Lance groaned in protest. “Now? Really?” He’d barely touched their food. Allura didn’t even take a bite.

 

“Yes. We must go now.”

 

The two walked up to Shiro and Keith. Shiro had a (smug) calm expression whilst Keith looked more than a little uncomfortable.

 

“Why, hello Shiro.” Allura said with a big grin.

 

“Why hello, princess.” Both the red and blue paladin face-palmed. They couldn’t be more obvious about what they were planning (although both were dense enough that they couldn’t see it was a mutual plan between the two).

 

“Oh! It appears I have some diplomatic matters to attend to and I require Shiro’s immediate assistance.” Allura grabbed onto Shiro’s arm, eyes wide and her hand placed on her chest dramatically. Shiro made an exaggerated shocked face. Keith wanted to sink through the floor. Lance wanted to bang his head against the wall.

 

“And oh! It appears I must leave, but then Keith will have nothing to eat and will be alone.”

 

“And alas! Lance will be alone too. Ah, but there is food, which is still conveniently placed at the table.”

 

“How convenient. Keith could maybe have that, with Lance, don’t you say?”

 

“Why I do say. Let us go then, Shiro.”

 

“Lead the way, princess.” And with that, the two walked (more like walked for 0.5 seconds then scurried) over to the yellow and green paladin, leaving two very embarrassed paladins.

 

“Well,” Lance started, “let’s go then.” Lance nodded his head in the direction of his and Allura’s table, walking over. Keith soon followed behind.

 

“Sure, sure.” Keith could barely look at Lance as the two sat and ate silently.

 

“So…” Keith began, “fun day, huh?”

 

\- - - - 

 

“What is going on over there? I need to get a better look!” Pidge whisper yelled, as she tried to spy on her two friends through a pair of binoculars. Everyone at the table was, not so subtly, trying to get a peak at the blue and red paladin.

 

“They’re not even talking! And we even gave them a perfect opportunity for them to do so!” Allura exclaimed.

 

“Well, guessing from their reaction, both look liked they wanted to be anywhere else but the Mall.” Hunk suggested.

 

“I suppose we were a little obvious,” Shiro chuckled nervously.

 

“Perhaps,” Pidge added, “but the sooner it gets them to confess, the better.”

 

“Agreed.” The rest of the table exclaimed.

 

“Now, while we wait,” said Hunk, looking at the menu excitedly, “who wants some space fries?”

 

\- - - - 

 

“Me and Allura had a pretty good day,” Lance began, “we got new accessories, clothes and she even got some new things for the mice. I even got some new video games for us all to try. So, what did you do with Shiro?” Keith mentally sighed with relief. Lance looked visibly more relaxed now.

 

“Well, we got some new stuff. I got a new belt, pack and things. Couple knives…and some new clothes. Can’t wear the same shirt forever, I guess.” Lance seemed amused at that (to Keith’s delight).

 

“No I suppose not.”

 

 - - - - 

 

“We have a code green. I repeat: we have a code green. We got a small smile, guys.” Hunk stated as he peered at the paladins through Pidge’s binoculars.

 

“What? Let us see!” Allura exclaimed. Suddenly there was a rush of hands trying to grab at the binoculars, but Hunk shooed them away.

 

“Quiet! We don’t want them to see what we’re doing.”

 

“I highly doubt they’ll notice Hunk,” Pidge reminded him, “but, okay. Settle down everyone, we’re going to be here for a while.”

 

\- - - - 

 

“Do they think we can’t see them spying on us?” Lance asked with an eyebrow raised, subtly looking over at the rest of the team at the other table further away. Keith tried not to think about Shiro’s amused facial expression at the two of them just now. Why was it so hard to talk to this boy?!

 

“I guess not. But they’re having fun I guess.”

 

“I guess…” Lance sipped at his milkshake and Keith ate a few more fries. The red paladin looked at the other, nervous and hands slightly trembling. Well, like Shiro had told him before: No time like the present.

 

“Hey, Lance?” He turned his head round, a soft expression that caught Keith by surprise.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Listen. We’ve got some time and-” he looked over at the rest of the paladins at the other table “-I don’t want to spend it being looked at through some binoculars.” Lance’s small chuckle gave him the confidence to go on. “Why don’t we…”

 

“We…?”

 

“We could, I don’t know, go somewhere else?” Lance’s eyes widened. “Ah, that was probably a stupid question, ugh, nevermind then.”

 

“What? No, no.” Lance grabbed onto one of Keith’s hands. Suddenly realising what he had done, his cheeks went bright red, as did Keith’s. Neither made an effort to let go. “I-I was going to say, that’s a great idea. Where do you wanna go?” Lance smirked. The two began to stand up (and heard the gasps from a not-so-obvious group a few tables away). 

 

“There’s a store that sells crystals and other weird things if you want to go check it out.” Lance seemed satisfied with the answer and nodded his head, smiling wide. Keith returned the smile (they both ignore the choked gasp from Allura and Pidge).

 

“Then by all means, Mr. Mullet, lead the way.” While the two walked off together, away from the food court,  the rest of the paladins at the table were chatting excitedly. They informed Coran of what was happening via live chat. 

 

Meanwhile, the blue and red paladins enjoyed each other’s company. They chatted happily the whole way to the store, not letting go of each other’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> (And if they held hands on the way back to the food court, the others didn’t have to know).
> 
> aaand that's it! :) let me know if you enjoyed the story, what do you think the paladins all bought? :) (poor Coran was stuck on maintenance and rest duty since Allura didn't go the last time, somebody's gotta watch that castle (and keep an eye on Slav!) )
> 
> come check out my tumblr 'acrylic-gold' if you want to scream abt klance/voltron/fics/ask me anything!


End file.
